The Two Best Kept Secrets of Camelot
by ShinkonoKokoro
Summary: Arthur unwittingly shares his secret with Merlin. He likes men. But that's okay. Because Merlin shares one of his as well. And, gradually, Arthur discovers his second secret. And that might be the best of all.


Arthur mumbled into his wine prompting Merlin's, "What?"

"I _said_, Merlin, I have a secret."

Merlin just looked at him, waiting, expecting.

Arthur snorted and rolled his eyes. "You're not the least bit curious?"

"Oh. You wanted me to ask you? I thought you were just going to tell me."

"Of course you did." Arthur stretched in his chair, standing on unsteady legs. "Help me change."

Merlin went to him, removing his jacket before unlacing his shirt. "So what's your secret then."

Right. That. Arthur lifted his arms for Merlin to remove the shirt. "I fancy men."

Merlin's eyes promptly grew to twice their size and he dropped Arthur's shirt. "Oh."

"That's it?" Arthur folded his arms across his chest, the warm curl of alcohol in his belly spurring his unapologetic glare.

"Well, it rather explains a lot. Is that why you keep me around?" Merlin turned his gaze into Arthur's face.

He felt his cheeks heat. "Don't be ridiculous!"

"Well I have a secret too. As long as we're sharing."

Arthur's heart leapt. "Go on then," he managed to say with disdain and disinterest.

Merlin just looked amused. "I'm magic."

Just like that then? Arthur gaped at him. With mouth shut, thankfully. "What?"

"Yeah. I've been trying to figure out how to tell you for ages!"

"Merlin! You idiot!" Arthur whacked his head, the warmness from the wine gone, pleasant relaxed mood vanishing as well.

"Sorry?"

"You aren't supposed to tell secrets that are against the law!"

He blinked. "Yours—"

"Mine isn't against the law, just frowned upon!" Arthur continued grumbling, stalking over to his bed.

* * *

><p>"You're sure you're not jealous?" Arthur heard one of the servants jeer to Merlin.<p>

"Of course I am," his manservant replied testily causing Arthur's heart to leap into his throat.

"Ha!"

"He gets all the good-looking women!"

The other servant must have been as surprised as Arthur felt, if judging by the sound he made.

"What are you looking at me like that for!"

Arthur laughed quietly to himself, pretending it was due to a comment the Lady Giselle made. Merlin was quite good at this act. Arthur wasn't sure why he had thought telling Merlin of all people was a good idea—though telling Merlin was the _best_ idea, of people to tell. And he was struggling a bit with keeping Merlin's secret. Hard to swallow, that one. He only hoped he repaid his manservant's discretion in kind.

"Merlin!" He hissed. "Wine?"

"Haven't you had enough?" Merlin grinned sweetly as he got near.

"I'll make you clean all of my boots if you don't pour."

Merlin only grinned. "Of course, _Sire_. I do live to serve you, after all."

Arthur only grumbled into his cup.

* * *

><p>Grabbing his manservant's collar as he stalked passed him into his room, Arthur shoved a sputtering Merlin before slamming his door and locking it.<p>

"Oh shit."

"_Mer_lin... What's this I hear about the servants that have been seen sneaking out your door?"

"You _do _listen to gossip!"

Arthur smacked his forehead.

"Oh dear. Did Gaius tell you? Bugger that's awkward. So-"

"_No_, _Mer_lin you idiot! It means that your promiscuity reflects poorly on _me_! What if one of them were to get pregnant while you were unwed and you—hold on! What? Why are you laughing! _MERLIN_, this is _not_ a laughing matter! Merlin! I demand you _shut_. _Up_."

Gasping for breath, Merlin swiped tears from the corners of his eyes. "Oh, Arthur..."

Arthur flushed.

"I wasn't sleeping with them."

"Oh really? Well forgive me if I don't believe you, because from where I'm standing, the evidence looks pretty damning."

"It does, doesn't it," Merlin replied with a wide, pleased grin.

"Merlin."

"Arthur."

"_Explain_."

"Well, if I fool even you, then that _must_ mean I do a good job."

"What."

"If people think I'm sleeping with other people, they _definitely_ won't think that I'd ever be sleeping with you."

Arthur sputtered, feeling his face heat. "What?"

He shrugged. "I'm helping with your secret."

"Merlin..." He heaved a sigh. "So what _are_ the servants doing there?"

"I told them that due to my chores for you, the only time that they might stop by for various tinctures and remedies is early before I fetch your breakfast."

"You know..." Arthur drawled. "One might be surprised to hear that it seems you do have some smarts after all..."

"Oh is that all? 'Might?'"

Arthur smirked, feeling balance restored.

"Whatever you say, _Sire_," Merlin drawled in turn, smug grin on his face.

"Who's to say I would ever be tupping you anyway?"

"Only the entire gossip train."

Arthur paled. "Wha-at?"

Merlin laughed. "Just kidding. Though apparently, we look rather fetching side-by-side."

"And...! And you don't have a problem with this?"

Merlin shrugged. "Why should I?"

"Because... You'll never find women to bed you if they think you're..." Arthur trailed off, flushing with embarrassment.

Grin widening, Merlin shrugged again, leaning in close to whisper, "What if I don't want _girls_ to bed me?" Then skipped away, leaving Arthur standing stock still, dumbfounded. When his senses returned, he leaned out his door to bellow Merlin's name, receiving only muted giggles in return.

* * *

><p>Later, when it was about time for Merlin to deliver his dinner, Arthur listened, ear flush to the door for thesound of his manservant's footsteps. When they approached, he scrambled over to his chair, arranging himself most artfully, so that he looked the picture of bored, elegant. He pulled out a knife to toy with as Merlin pushed the door open.<p>

"Evening, Arthur!"

"Merlin."

Setting the tray on the table, Merlin gave a mocking bow with a grin, opened the lid and passed his hand over it. Steam rose.

"Hm." He blinked, unprepared to be set off balance. That wasn't part of the plan. "Surprisingly useful."

"Of course, _Sire_." Merlin grinned and dropped himself into a chair, snagging a grape from his platter.

"Not even going to pretend to let me eat first, are we?"

"I convinced the cook to give a little extra."  
>"Oh? And how did you do that?"<p>

Merlin snickered and turned wide, suddenly watery eyes on Arthur.

Who found himself suddenly quite willing to anything for Merlin. Dear gods. This was _not_ in the plan. "O-oh," he said rather breathlessly.

"Give me a kiss?" Merlin returned in the same manner, leaning forward on his elbows.

Arthur leaned forward, a little mesmerised.

Merlin broke the story by laughing softly.

Quickly leaning back, Arthur stuffed a piece of meat into his mouth, catching Merlin's calculating glance through his lashes.

"Attractive, Sire."

"Shu'up, Mer'in." Arthur swallowed. "You're a dirty, rotten cheat."

"Sorry?"

"Yes. You should be."

"No, I meant—"

"I know what you meant," he huffed.

Shaking his head, Merlin stood and went over to Arthur's bed to fluff pillows and do other servant-y tasks to prepare for the evening. Arthur turned slightly to watch, Merlin's hands making quick work of the limp pillows, turning down the bedsheets. "Are you going to warm it for me?"

Merlin started. "Sorry?"

"No need to apologise this time."

"Arthur..." Merlin sighed.

"Just answer the question," he ordered, looking away.

"You would like me to?"

The question was asked lightly, but Arthur, from his years of experience in reading the subtleties knew there was weight behind it. It might also have been from knowing Merlin well. Which, he realised, made him the perfect bedfellow. Merlin could keep his secret. That he already knew. And yet... There was something about him. He'd noticed the first time they'd met. Something special. "I—"

"Straight-forwardly, please."

Arthur frowned. "Oh for pity's sake, Merlin. Get in the sodding bed."

Merlin grinned at him and shucked his shirt and trousers, slipping into Arthur's bed like he owned it. "No wonder you never want to leave in the morning."

"_Mer_lin, s—"

"Shut up."

"Excellent."

"Are you joining me?"

Arthur growled, flinging his apple down on the table and stalking towards his manservant. "You talk, Merlin, _entirely_ too much."

"Well, it seems to get me places, so I see no reason to cease in doin—"

Arthur kissed him. Kissed his lips so the sound was muffled, the slide of his own slightly chapped lips on Merlin's plumper ones electric and exciting. It was messy, Merlin's tongue sliding along the crease between Arthur's lips, prompting a low moaning rumble that made him embarrassed and pull back. But Merlin wrapped his arms around his neck and tugged him off balance onto the bed.

"Come on. Doesn't matter. Get your clothes off..."

"You're the manservant... Isn't that supposed to be your job?"

Merlin's lips spread slowly into a grin. "I suppose it is, isn't it..." And then promptly flipped them and scrunched Arthur's tunic up over his head, leaving it tangled on his arms so they were stuck.

"M-merlin!"

"Yes, Arthur?" he said with a martyred tone of patience and patronising as he bit gently on a nipple.

Arthur made a soft noise again, blurting Merlin's name. "Gods, man, carry on!" he breathed, hips thrusting against air as his trousers and pants vanished. "Shit..." He looked up just in time to see the gold fade from Merlin's eyes. "That's amazing..."

"Hm?"

"Your eyes." He disentangled his arms and tossed the shirt on the floor.

"My... what?"

"Your eyes. They glow. They turn gold. When you do magic."

Merlin ducked his head. "Yeah. Yeah, they do that."

"Is that why you always made me look away?"

"Um. Yes. Actually."

Arthur nodded, so many things making sense.

"Did you want to...?" Merlin gestured at their two naked forms as if to say, 'get on with it.'

Arthur grinned, nodded, and rolled them so he was on top, pressing Merlin's thin but solid form into his mattress, liking the idea that it might stay there when Merlin had gone. Dipping his head to kiss him, Arthur settled his weight along Merlin's length, in the cradle of his thighs. Merlin's fingers carded through his hair as Arthur kissed down his chest, nipping on a hip bone. He waited for Merlin's sounds of encouragement as he teased his cock, suckling and licking up the length, broad sweeps round the head.

Merlin rolled them again and pinned his arms over his head again. Magic this time. Then proceeded to prevent any thought of thought with his tongue and fingers, over his nipples, cock, balls, and, pushing his hips upwards, even lower. Arthur panted, gripping the sheets as his body trembled with impending release. "M-_mer_lin!"

Merlin hummed and it sent him over the edge, shouting his release before he sagged into the sheets. Lazily, he lifted his head to catch Merlin beating off, biting his lower lip. Arthur struggled to a sitting position, still breathing hard and pushed Merlin's hand away so he could take over, pulling him down on top of him. Merlin's hand planted next to Arthur's head, his blues focused down on him, fluctuating from blue to gold to back again. The warmth of Merlin's sudden release on his belly startled him, and his lips met Merlin's to swallow the cries from his mouth.

"Well..." Arthur said into the silence some moments later, "it seems you can adequately guard my secrets."

Merlin raised his head and fixed him with a baleful eye. "Have you learned nothing, Arthur?"

"Sorry?"

"You should be."

Arthur gaped. "Y-you... you _imp_!"

Merlin grinned and slid his hand over Arthur's prick. "You were saying?"

"I don't think I've learned very much, Merlin," Arthur grit out, grabbing the hair at the nape of Merlin's neck. "You'll have to teach me more."

"It would be my pleasure, _Sire_." And crawled down his body to teach him the fine art of sucking off another man before pounding him senseless again.


End file.
